<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanted dead by kosuyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134536">Wanted dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosuyama/pseuds/kosuyama'>kosuyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Murderers, Romance, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosuyama/pseuds/kosuyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were gods on their job, everything they did was perfect and someday life would be finally great for them. Until Phelps's appearance and everything started to go wrong, especially for Sal and Larry. Who will die first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Campbell/Original Character(s), Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanted dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two-man looked at each other across the room, the brunette smiles and send a wink to the blue-haired man. The two floors house was full of people, but they could find each other in a crowd without any problem.</p>
<p>It's a fancy party, so many important people and artists around, although it's a private event, obviously every journalist and paparazzi are hiding just waiting for a chance to take a good photo and write some shit on the internet. What a bad night to work.</p>
<p>"Larry, don't fuck around, we can't just…" Sal couldn't even finish his sentence, he heard a laugh on the other side of his earphone. "Goddamit, you fucker." Sal muted his own microphone and saw his man on the other side of the room looking at him, smiling. He was sitting in front of an improvised bar. Sal made his way to the man, making eye contact, and smiling. He can’t get Larry to cooperate with the plan, but he wouldn’t change either just because the other is an idiot.</p>
<p>"Larry, did Sal mute his mic?" Todd asked confused at his chair, in the car, outside the house. He hated to be the only one not working in the streets, but someone has to make sure none of them die that night. "Larry?" No response. "Oh, for fuck's sake I hate you all!"</p>
<p>The brunette couldn't answer the other two, he was way too busy trying to seduce the beautiful hostess and have all of her trust in him. For months he was talking to her, making his moves and being the perfect gentleman and steal her heart for him. He didn’t like to just finish the job without some fun first, although he hated to make Sal angry and move alone, he had no choice there, he promised the woman that night would be theirs.</p>
<p>Being a professional assassin is a delicate job, they have to make sure all of their plans go as perfect as possible, or they can say bye to their lives. They're four friends who started a group of teen assassins as a way to survive their miserable lives, just a few easy and meaningless jobs for store owners and small gangs in their neighborhood, but now as young adults, they're the most famous (or infamous) and dangerous group out there. Shadow, the name of the group, only accept high ranking jobs. They only kill for rich and powerful people. Ashley Campbel, Todd Morrison, Larry Johnson, and Sal Fisher. The four of them are the only people who know their real names.</p>
<p>Their favorite style is seducing. From Todd's perspective, the elite is always fucking with each other, they don't care about their families, the rich only care about who's on a bed with them, it's much easier to kill someone naked and vulnerable. So that's what they do, they spend weeks or months approaching their victims until they finally put their plan to action.</p>
<p>This night should be one of those they start to move. Larry spends months talking with Mary Addison, wife of William Addison, a powerful businessman owner of many lands and apartments in NY. He doesn't know why he has to kill Mary, he doesn't know who asked to kill her, but for five hundred thousand dollars he won't hesitate to pull the trigger.</p>
<p>The problem is that the exact night he decided to move with his plans, Mary organized a party to all the local artists and politicians, so he had to ask for Sal and Todd's help to not fuck up everything. Larry is really terrible in crowds, he gets nervous easily. But Mary is already drunk, and trying to take him to her bedroom, he can't concentrate on Sal's slow plan, nor Todd angriness. Larry only has to pray that Sal will take care of William for him. The dam blue-haired man knows to put every man to his knees.</p>
<p>Sal sits beside William at the bar and smiles, he's wearing tight black velvet pants and a dark red shirt. The sleeves of his shirts are folded showing his pale arms. His hair is up on a messy bun, he also put some mascara and eyeliner to highlight his blue eyes, and a faint red on his lips, just to complete the look. Sal loved to put makeup and confuse people. He loved his face and how he could have anything just because he has a beautiful face.</p>
<p>Sal asked for a martini, he hated the shit, but he had to pretend to drink and make the man drunk. William asked for a whiskey, no ice, and kept looking at Sal's face.</p>
<p>"So… Good evening, miss…?" William said, making Sal smile grow bigger. He didn't look, though, he pretended to pay attention to the bartender.</p>
<p>"Ariel." William arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, it is mister for you." Larry will pay so much if Sal ends in a bed with that man.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Ariel. I- wow. It's just you're so pretty, I couldn't even have imagined you're a man." Sal gets his drink and takes a little sip. He hates alcohol so much.</p>
<p>"That makes me less attractive, mister…?" He said in a low voice, accentuating his melodious and velvety voice. William's side smile was disgusting.</p>
<p>"Not at all. That makes you more attractive, actually. William Addison, but pretty boys can call me just Will." That's going to be an easy and disgusting target.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Larry was busy trying not to fuck Mary and get some answers from her. He was there just to kill, but that doesn't mean he didn't need some good information in case they get caught. However, information is never too much for them.</p>
<p>"Mary, sweet we can't do this here today! The house is full of people if someone decides to come here? If William find us here?" Larry was holding her hands, sitting on her bed with half of his bun already messed up. They've been kissing for a while.</p>
<p>"Oh, to hell that man! He would never leave a party, right now he must be fucking some pretty boy." Oh.</p>
<p>"Oh… Does he like to fuck boys? But like---"</p>
<p>"Yeah, the fucker loves boys. Every weekend he goes to some fucking disgusting bar to prey some poor teenagers." Oh, shit.</p>
<p>"He fucks teenager boys?!"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. I'm only with him now for his fucking money and he knows it. William needs me, a hot woman to show to his friends, I'm some fucking sickening trophy for him now. We have a good deal here, I get the money and I don't talk shit about his sick secret." The woman was drunk as fuck, and therefore easy to say the sick secret of her life. Especially because she sounded so lonely.</p>
<p>"But how can you lie down beside him every night knowing that? Also, doesn't one of his friends could found out about him?" Mary stopped trying to open Larry's black shirt and started to open her dress.</p>
<p>"A lot of his friends go to that shitty bar. I'm just to show some not-so-friends, magazines, and our neighbors. And we don't sleep together anymore. Since I found out, I demanded to sleep on separate rooms and never to be touched again or I'd slip the tea for the journalists." Larry bite his lips, he got up and touched Mary's face, she looked at him and all of her frustration of not opening her dress just disappeared.</p>
<p>"Love, why don't you get ready for me, I'll get us some more drinks to start." Larry took his lips to her left ear and whispers, after a soft bite and lick, Mary moaned. "I hope I'll hear more of your voice moaning my name." And then he left the room, going straight to the living room of the house.</p>
<p>He got to the bar and asked for the whole bottle of the strongest and fanciest shit they have, the hostess was asking herself. Larry also asked for a fancy drink, as a gift for the precious information he got.</p>
<p>"Sal, you there?" He whispered after unmuting his microphone. 'Shit' he whispering looking at his surroundings hoping he sees his partner.</p>
<p>Not so far from him, he saw his back talking to William. He felt all the anger inside his chest screaming, but he should keep his disguise. The bartender gave him a bottle of whiskey and a glass of a weird green drink, Larry asked to send the bottle to her room, he would get the drink soon. He got up and walked to Sal, passing through him and William, Sal noticed him and still smiling to whatever the shit man was talking, he put his hand on his face and unmuted his earphone.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful with such dreadful eyes, love when you're ready to kill some old man." Sal couldn't answer, but he sighed loudly making Larry laugh. "Right, sorry, baby. So, I'll fuck her now. And I have some… interesting information about that pig with you. And I think the pig wants the butterfly dead."</p>
<p>"WHO WANTS WHAT?" Todd screamed happy they finally started talking. Larry closed his eyes at the same time, his ear wasn't ready for such entrance. He walked around the party a little, analyzing any dangerous situation they could get after his final shot.</p>
<p>"Mister W, husband of my sexy woman. She's a little drunk and talked some interesting shit about him. I think he wants her dead because of it."</p>
<p>"Oh… so he was the one who asked us? He doesn't know our face, right?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. He's flirting with Sal right now." Sal just coughed, a signal he's listening to the conversation. "I know he's not better than me, sweetheart." Larry looked at Sal and he reciprocates the look quickly. "I don't know if the old man is my client, but I'm pretty sure about what she told me. And because of that we have a change of plans."</p>
<p>"Oh no, Larry what happened?" Todd asked, knowing Sal did the same in his head.</p>
<p>"Fifteen minutes and be ready to come to get me and Sal, buddy. Sal, ten minutes and go meet me at the bathroom. Also don't let the old man touch you." Larry lowered his voice in a serious tone, sending chills to Sal's body. He carefully nodded knowing Larry was looking at him. "Ok. See you both soon."</p>
<p>Back to the bar, Larry got his drink and went straight to the rooms, he knew the house didn't have any camera around, all of those months searching and learning about her life was worth it. He put a special drug on her drink and let it dissolve while he walks.</p>
<p>"I'm back, Mary." He announced opening the door, almost immediately he saw Mary naked, already drinking from the bottle and touching her own body. She moaned his fake name, calling for him. "Shh…" Larry sit beside her, and touched her body. "Before we start for good I got you something special." He handed her the drink, Mary didn't even ask what was it. She was so crazy to have Larry inside of her and to fuck on her husband's bed, she just wanted to finish the drink and get down to business.</p>
<p>Larry got up and slowly started to unbutton his shirt while moving his hips listening to the loud music from the living room. Mary watched him with eyes full of desire. She was so lonely, she wanted to feel loved so much. After his shirt it was his pants, but he didn't unzip, he just teased her a lot. She was starting to get impatient, and was starting to get up, but felt sudden dizziness and had to stay still.</p>
<p>"Alex… I'm not feeling good…." She calls for his fake name with a faint voice. "A…"</p>
<p>"I know, babe. But soon you'll be fine." He said looking at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Mary." Before she could say anything she passed out.</p>
<p>Larry got the whiskey and drank a little before talking to his friends again, the rest he throws around the room. Without thinking too much, he put out some gloves from his pocket and a little box full of different drugs, then he opened her mouth and made her swallow a bunch of pills. He decided he would stay with the whiskey bottle as a gift.</p>
<p>"Ok, guys, ready for the show?"</p>
<p>"What you want?"</p>
<p>"The woman is sleeping right now. But we're going to blow this whole shit house up."</p>
<p>"Call Ash?"</p>
<p>"Call fucking Ash."</p>
<p>Ashley was always ready to appear and blow up a place. She was responsible to buy all of their deadly drugs, weapons, explosives, and all the shit that could kill someone. Her contact list was amazing. But she also had some contact to do a quick job if they have trouble. People with no names, no house, no nothing. Like Shadow, they're a group of people no one knows shit about, but they're loyal if you pay them well. Ash knew their leader from street time.</p>
<p>She was at their secret apartment and saw her phone vibrate with Todd's name. She picked up smiling, finally some action.</p>
<p>"What's up, Todd!"</p>
<p>"Ash, we're going to blow shit up." He said excitedly, even though he was worried. Sudden change plans make him nervous.</p>
<p>"Say no more, man, just send me the address. How tight I'm on time?"</p>
<p>"Uh—" Todd looks at his clock, smiling knowing she'll be mad at Larry. "Like in fifteen minutes Larry asked me to pick them."</p>
<p>"What the fuck? You all are the worse. Got it, get the two lovey-dovey, and run as fast as you can." Ash hung up quickly, already sending messages to her contacts.</p>
<p>"Larry, Sal, you have fifteen minutes." Todd said and getting ready to drive the car as fast as he can with his friends.</p>
<p>"Roger." Larry was already button up his shirt again, looking one more time to Mary's body. "I'm sorry again, sweet. Hope life gets better next time." Then left the room holding the whiskey bottle going right to the bar.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sal took another sip of his disgusting drink and finally opened his mouth, interrupting the man.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Will. I may have to go to the restroom. If you excuse me." He was already getting away but was stopped by William.</p>
<p>"I could give you some… company?" And send Sal a suggestive smile.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid…" Larry appeared behind William, a little far from then, and whispered 'send him to his room.' "Why don't you met me in your room in a few minutes? Where is it?"</p>
<p>"I like some straight-forward boys like you. Upstairs, the fifth room at the left." Sal smiled back and excused himself again. Finally free.</p>
<p>Larry wasn't behind William anymore, so he supposed the brunette went to the bathroom before him.</p>
<p>"Lar, you're already in the bathroom?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, baby.</p>
<p>"Okay… why are we meeting there?"</p>
<p>"We leaving from here."</p>
<p>"What?" Sal asked already before the bathroom's door. Larry heard his loud voice and opened the door. "How are we leaving from here?"</p>
<p>"Wait to Ash's friend, after the screams we run. Get here and be quiet.” Sal entered and got some water the sink, while Larry made sure no one saw them and closed the door.</p>
<p>“We’re going to make something on fire?” Sal asked, relieved the alcohol’s taste was vanishing from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Everything.” Larry smiled getting closer to Sal, that smiled back. He touched his partner face’s and kissed his cheeks. “You’re so beautiful when you want to cut up some horny man’s dick.” He whispered and Sal rolled his eyes, laughing.</p>
<p>“I can pretend to I’m going to cut yours, horny man.”</p>
<p>“But you can’t live without mine.”</p>
<p>“Guys shut the fuck up. I can’t believe I’m listening to your bullshit right now.” Todd said irritated.</p>
<p>“Oops, sorry Todd!” Sal giggles and got away from Larry, who pouted.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Todd, I thought I could finally have some fun tonight.” Larry said, sitting on the floor. Sal pointed at the whiskey bottle on his hands, he just smiled and shrugged off.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit of what you guys do alone, but please I don’t want to listen to my two best friends fucking each other.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I think it could be hot.”</p>
<p>“Ew, Larry, no!” Sal said, Todd sighed tiredly. “I mean, it could be hot sure, but I don’t want Todd to watch us?”</p>
<p>“Sal, I don’t know if I should be offended or happy? Either way, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can I give him a kiss at least?”</p>
<p>“We’re working! Not on some vacation, Larry”</p>
<p>“Urgh, we need some. I’m so tired of this I just want to spend a few weeks somewhere nice.” Sal nodded agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Larry? Now!" Todd announced on their earphones before Larry finished his sentence. Sal and Larry nodded at each other and leaves the bathroom, walking as fast as they can to the exit.</p>
<p>At the time William must have been in his bedroom and discovered his wife's body, it was Sal's chance to just leave without the man's disturbance.</p>
<p>Seconds after they left the house, they heard a loud explosion, Sal looked back and saw a huge fire at the back of the house. People started to leave, screaming, so he did the same. Larry was nowhere to be found, but he knew where Todd was so he just run to the gates. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arms, and ready to kill his free hand touched his knife.</p>
<p>"Woah, I don't want to die today, baby." It was Larry, still running and smiling. He then pushed Sal to where Todd was supposed to get them. Near some beautiful cars, was Todd's Mercedes, ready to go. They entered the car and Todd stepped on the gas as his life depended on it. In a way, it does.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, what's going on there?" Sal asked looking back, he was sitting on the back seat.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys!" Ash's voice came up, Todd plugged his phone on the car's Bluetooth. "I hate when you give me no time at all to save your ass up. What the fuck, Larry?"</p>
<p>"Wait, why me?" He asked, offended. The three of them laughed.</p>
<p>"Who is the genius who change plans suddenly and do almost impossible requests?"</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks, I know I'm a genius." Sal rolled his eyes, he knew Ash did the same. "I just got angry with the fucker husband and wanted his shit on trash. How did your guys get here so fast?"</p>
<p>“My contact is some good shit, for fast work like this one or some backup, C. makes sure all of his men are literally everywhere.”</p>
<p>"What did William do? Wasn't the wife your target?" Todd asked, curious.</p>
<p>"Yes, she was. But she started talking shit about her husband. He and some fucked up friends have this fucking fetish to fuck teenagers, boys." Sal's blood froze, his stomach mixed up the shit alcohol he drank. "She knew, so she blackmailed him to let her spend his money, in exchange, she wouldn't talk shit and they could pretend to be a perfect couple." Larry shrugged and gave Sal a small smile from the car's mirror. "So I thought he deserved some lesson." Sal smiled back and sighed in anger.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you let the poor woman live, then?" Ash asked, concerned, and irritated.</p>
<p>"I have a fucking reputation, Ashley. I got paid to do a job, the rest is just some extra."</p>
<p>All of them went silent. That's the worse part of their job, knowing they care more about being the best killers than the lives of other people. But again, no one gave a shit when they needed, so now they don't give a shit either. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an idea I have for years and I feel excited to finally write for SF! I hope you all enjoy as much as I did writting. ´w`<br/>Also, English is not my first language, and fanfic is a way to improve my writting skills, i'm sorry for any grammar problems.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>